Welcome to the Family
by Santiva Potter
Summary: Jasper remembers when he first joined the Cullen's.


Welcome to the Family

By: Santiva Potter

Summary: Jasper recalls his first time meeting the Cullen's.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight

_

* * *

_

_Many watched and stared as the beautiful couple walked—or in the woman's case danced down the dirt road in the direction of the Cullen's mansion. It was easy to tell that one of them was nervous. _

"_Stop fidgeting Jasper. Everything is going to be fine. I would know," the woman said playfully scolding the man. _

_The man Jasper sighed but worry still crossed his face. "How are we going to do this Alice? Just walk on their door step and say 'Hello, we're Alice and Jasper and we're going to be part of the family some day!' Is that really how you want to greet people you've never met? Just walk up to them and smile your way through it?" _

"_It worked for someone I know," the woman Alice said grinning back at Jasper. If he could of gone red, Jasper would have. _

"_That's a different story," Jasper mumbled. _

"_If you say so," Alice sang. _

_As they walked, Jasper began to let his mind wander. He had no problem being with Alice. She had been his savior and changed everything about his life. He told her everything and she listen—and cared. He melted his heart into the small pixie-like girl who had in return given him hers. He knew that he loved this girl and would easily give his life for her, but that surely didn't mean he agreed on everything; like this trip to the Cullen's, for example. Alice shared her vision about Carlisle Cullen and his family and one day the two of them joining them. Just because she saw it didn't mean it had to happen. He wasn't in the mood to mingle around with others. After everything that happened with Maria he had hopped that Alice understood that. And she did understand that; expect of course this one little defect. She was determined to find the Cullen's and he was determined to never leave nor lose Alice, so he knew that he was stuck with finding Carlisle Cullen. That's why this decision was set in stone. Because he was ready to follow his lover to the end of the world and beside her as far as forever takes them. _

_Jasper left his thoughts hearing Alice quietly tap the front door of the Cullen's home. As anxiety filled him, Alice made a quick and graceful turn and kissed him on the lips. _

"_Now we can't have both of us nervous now can we?" she said softly. She squeezed Jasper's hand in reassurance and knocked on the door again. _

_The door swung open revealing a small heart-shaped faced woman with long caramel colored hair. Her smile was pleasant yet curious and a little shocked. She defiantly hadn't been expecting Jasper and Alice. _

"_Hello! You must be Esme!" Alice said delightfully and flung her arms around the woman she called Esme, who seemed rather shocked by the gesture. _

"_Um…y-yes. I'm Esme and you are…?" _

"_Oh how rude of me. I'm Alice," and with that Alice glided right into the house, leaving Jasper on the doorstep and Esme in the doorway still shocked by the young girl. _

_After a moment or two Esme turned to Jasper and said slightly dazed, "D-Do you want to come in…?" _

"_Jasper. And yes, I'd love too. And my apologies about Alice. She's a little excited." _

"_Yes, I can tell. Let me go and get Carlisle. He'll defiantly want to see this." _

_Esme lead him into the vast hallway where Alice was gazing at all the different pictures. Esme disappeared between two wooden doors and Jasper leaned against the wall smirking. _

"_What are you grinning at?" Alice asked. _

"_You should have seen Esme's expression when you did that," Jasper smirked._

"_Oh I did." _

_She smiled with him and her love instantly spread to him, relaxing him and reminding him that things would be just fine. _

"_Who are you?" _

_Looking up towards the staircase, they met eyes with a beautiful blond haired girl with piercing darkening topaz eyes. _

"_Rosalie, right?" Alice asked. _

_The girl Rosalie raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. Her lips did however form into a thin angry line. Her emotions weren't any better. Jasper felt as though he and Alice had entered a designated war zone. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. _

_The wooden doors creaked open revealing another blond, this one however male, looked rather young and had all the handsome features of your average vampire. He was wearing dark blue slacks, his light blue tie was undone and his shirt ruffled under the white scrub top which gave the impression that he had just gotten back from work. His smile was kind but his eyes, Jasper noticed, were very curious. _

_This had to be Carlisle Cullen. _

"_You must Alice," he said gently. _

"_And you Carlisle." _

_He chuckled. "I must admit, you gave Esme here quite the scare. How about we talk in the dinning area?" _

_Throughout the next few hours we talked about Alice seeing the future. We touched a bit on my past, but Carlisle made it clear that I didn't have to tell him anything that I didn't want to. He seemed extremely patient and kind and understanding. He greeted us with open arms accepting us immediately into the family. Esme was just as sweet if not more. She had a motherly touch to her and although I wouldn't dare admit it, I missed my mother and hated the fact that I was slowly forgetting her. I couldn't remember her name anymore. They told us about the others—Emmett and Edward who were away on a hunt. And speaking of hunting he told us about a different way to feed. He said it wouldn't be easy and rather difficult to master, but it was indeed possible. He was giving me the option not to be a monster. If God had made me become this horrible creature to one day possibly rot in hell, at least I could thank him for Alice and Carlisle. This was more than I expected. _

_Alice and Esme instantly went into a conversation on where we were going to sleep when Rosalie interjected. _

"_Wait a minute. There are only three bedrooms. Someone is going to have to give there's up." _

_But an evil grin crossed Alice's face. Obviously she had a vision about this. She instantly went to whispering in Rosalie's ear, whose face instantaneously lit up and quickly dragged my Alice up the stairs. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. _

_Hours later, Emmett and Edward Cullen parked a black and green jeep in the front of the mansion. Edward headed for the garage mumbling something about fixing something, while Emmett entered the front doors. He passed through the wooden doors to see that his father Carlisle was having a conversation with a tall lanky, but slightly muscular blond haired boy. He was ready to question his father when Edward's yell drained all sound in the house. _

"_CARLISLE WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" _

_Alarm crossing everyone's face the three men ran to the garage to see all of Edward's things pilled up in a messy corner. _

"_ROSALIE HALE!" _

_It took everything in Emmett to keep from laughing. It was a rather funny site, watching his brother huff and puff about his stuff being mercilessly tossed into the corner. _

_Emmett turned to see his blond mate and a small black haired pixie girl emerge from the garage door behind Esme. Both girls had guilty, sly looks on their faces. _

_I guess their new vampires Edward. _

_**Doesn't mean they can throw around my stuff. **_

_Carlisle sighed mockingly glaring at the girls. _

"_Looks like we're going to need that new house after all," Esme said looking between Edward and Carlisle. Suddenly the strange pixie girl froze and the blond haired boy rushed to her side. _

"_Alice," he whispered gently pulling her into his arms. She stayed in her stilled form until another sly smile crossed her face. _

"_Carlisle, I don't know if that new house you're thinking about is going to be the adequate size." _

"_Why is that?" Carlisle asked. _

"_Because the basement is too small," Alice replied simply. _

"_What would we need the basement for?" Emmett asked giving a questioning stare to Alice. Jasper however grinned. _

"_Well where else will dearest Edward put his stuff when the next new visitors come?" _

_Laughs were shared as Edward continued to frown. _

"_Well y'know anyone who can piss off Edward is always welcome 'round here." Emmett laughed. "So I guess, welcome to the family Alice & Jasper." _

_Esme beamed at Jasper and Alice taking them both into her motherly arms and saying softly, "Welcome home Alice and Jasper, dears. Welcome home." _

_Home; Jasper smiled at the idea. Something about this house, this family, finally felt like home. _

Jasper smiled fondly of the memory. He was sitting in the back porch on a wooden chair. He could clearly hear the yells of Edward and Rosalie from inside, but he had no interest in seeing what was bothering them now. It had been nearly twenty-five years since he met the Cullen's. Nearly twenty five years when he met Alice. It had been nearly twenty-five years since he set his life straight. And he spent twenty-five years of not regretting it.

"Rose seemed to remember why this day is so special," Alice said joining her husband outside. "She decided she'd show Edward that too. His stuff is back in the garage."

Jasper smirked. He could feel the angry and irritation from Edward and quickly channeled into peace.

"He'll get over it."

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Alice said fondly gazing at the colors of the sunset.

"Yes it has."

"I've missed you this passed week." Jasper turned to smile at Alice. He had been away for a week long hunting trip. Grasping her hand tight into his own, he starred lovingly into her eyes. He didn't need to say how much he loved her every five minutes. She could feel that through his gift. They didn't need weddings every few years either. They knew that their love was real and their wedding was real; that's all that mattered.

Pulling his wife into his lap he whispered softly, "I missed you as well. It's good to be home."

"Welcome home, Jasper. Welcome home. "

* * *

Thnx for reading, but please review!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


End file.
